JEALOUS
by Roullete Noa
Summary: "Turunkan. Aku. Sekarang."/ Tiga kata yang sanggup membuat otak pria terserang diare./ Warning Inside


**.**

 **JEALOUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), romance dan humor garing, gaje, pasaran, etc

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

"Berhenti di sini."

Alis Sasuke menyatu saat mendengar suara judes itu melesat ke telinganya. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit-hendak menyahut namun mengatup kembali oleh nada bicara sang gadis yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Berani membantah mungkin ia akan langsung disundul oleh nona jidat luas ini.

"Turunkan. Aku. Sekarang."

Tiga kata yang sanggup membuat otak pria terserang diare. Pilihannya cuma dua. Berhenti atau tetap jalan terus dengan resiko kepala tertancap hak sepatu. Akhirnya Sasuke pun pasrah. Tak ingin mati muda ia spontan menepikan mobil putih itu di pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari area pemakaman kota. Bagus. Jika gadis ini berbuat anarkis dan menganiaya dirinya, ia tinggal menggelinding masuk ke dalam kuburan.

"Jahat. Tak punya perasaan. Tuyul!"

"Hah?" Sasuke melongo. Benar-benar tak mengerti. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ia langsung dikatai tuyul tak punya perasaan. Helow. Sebodoh-bodohnya ia dalam urusan menghadapi perempuan, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa bego karena sama sekali tak paham duduk perkara yang menyebabkan ia dituyul-tuyulin sama perempuan.

"Maksudnya?"

Sakura-nama gadis itu-reflek mendelik. Manik hijaunya berkilat kesal. "Pakai tanya lagi!"

Gusti. Dosa apa ia tadi pagi. Disembur begitu membuat hidung Sasuke kembang kempis. Ibarat orang yang punya utang, cicilan banyak, baru saja terima gaji terus langsung dirampok. Kondisinya sama seperti sekarang. Sama-sama bikin pusing. Ia pun pun cuma bisa mengurut dada sembari tetap mempertahankan mimik muka datarnya walau mata telah berkaca-kaca. Tampan tampan begini ia tetap memiliki jiwa sehalus sutra. Hatinya sensitif kayak pantat balita. Warisan dari kakeknya. Mereka adalah tipikal laki-laki yang dipelototi istri saja bisa menangis tiga hari.

"Kenapa kau tega padaku?"

Suara isakan kecil terdengar dan Sasuke serasa ingin lompat dari pohon cabe. Halo, Malaikat maut. Bisa jemput dirinya sekarang juga?

"Tolong tenangkan dirimu."

Tangisan Sakura makin lebay. "Ogah." Ia mengusap hidungnya yang merah dengan kasar, menyampirkan tali tas jingganya ke pundak, kemudian membuka pintu mobil, bersiap pergi namun Sasuke dengan gegas menahan lengannya. "Jangan tahan aku. Aku mau pergi."

Sasuke mengernyit aneh. "Silakan pergi. Tapi bayar dulu. Memangnya ini mobil jalan pakai air tajin?" omelnya sebal. Namun kekesalannya menguap setelah menatap likuid bening yang menggantung di pelupuk Sakura. Dilepaskannya lengan gadis gulali itu. Merasa kasihan sekaligus takut digampar, Sasuke menurunkan intonasi bicaranya. "Ya sudah. Hari ini gratis untukmu." Ia mendesah, kembali memandang Sakura. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya. Mungkin saja ia pernah khilaf mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat dan tak sengaja menyebabkan gigi gadis ini copot satu. Siapa tahu. Karena ditilik dari gelagatnya, Sakura sepertinya dendam padanya.

Sakura cemberut, mulutnya bergerak-gerak kecil, dan Sasuke tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia dipaksa Naruto agar bergabung dengan jasa antar jemput _online_ milik keluarga Uzumaki (untuk meningkatkan pangsa pasar katanya), ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis manis yang ia yakini sadis dan punya kekuatan gorila. Dari awal, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya dengannya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ia selalu menjadi sopir yang selalu dihubungi jika pelanggannya adalah gadis ini. Sesuatu yang diam-diam ia syukuri sebenarnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengetuk pelan kening Sakura. "Apa aku terlalu ngebut? Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu pelangganku."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. "Kenapa..." Ia tampak enggan. Jemarinya bertaut gelisah. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengantar perempuan-perempuan muda dan seksi?" Dipalingkan arah pandangnya ke luar. "Aku tak suka." Ia bersungut lirih namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak kemudian berdehem sebelum berujar. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." Ia mengulum bibir, menahan senyum. "Tapi aku akan berkata pada bosku untuk memilihkan pelanggan untukku. Aku tak ingin dikatai tuyul lagi."

Sakura semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona malu di kedua pipinya yang panas. "Tunggu apa lagi? Tolong antar aku pulang."

"Kupikir kau benar-benar ingin turun di kuburan." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengacak rambut Sakura setelah itu mulai menjalankan mobil dengan tenang.

Setenang hati keduanya yang menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Halo. Saya nyampah lagi di ffn *dikemplang

Fic pemanasan sekaligus pembuka setelah saya hiatus berbulan-bulan. Semoga gak bikin sawan

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yg sudah membaca ^^


End file.
